The present invention relates generally to the field of couplings and more particularly to torque transmission shaft couplings for connecting a drive means to a driven means, without the use of mechanical fasteners, in a severe vibrational environment such as on an aircraft. Vibration transmitted to the coupling by either the drive or driven mating components could result in the coupling becoming disengaged or failing.
In mechanical power transmission systems used on aircraft there is also a need for a torque transmitting coupling which is effectively of one piece design and is of low weight, inexpensive and of high reliability. Furthermore, it is desirable to utilize a torque transmitting coupling of the telescoping type which is used on aircraft and which has a hard stop on the spring end thereof after its installation. Additionally it is desirable to utilize a torque transmitting coupling of the telescoping type which does not require the use of mechanical fasteners or locking mechanisms to lock the coupling in its telescoped position or to anchor, it to its mating components.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a new and improved torque transmission shaft assembly for use on an aircraft. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a torque transmission shaft assembly which after installation is permitted to float freely between its stops without disengagement, between the drive means and the driven means thereby eliminating transmissibility of vibration between it and its mating components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission shaft assembly which is effectively of one piece design, which has low weight and high reliability, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission shaft assembly of the telescoping type which does not require the use of means to lock the shaft assembly in its telescoped position or to connect it to its mating components.